The Hero of Truths
by xxnateriver17xx
Summary: N Harmonia leaves the Unova Region to start his life over. When he travels to Sinnoh,he meets Platinum Berlitz and Diamond. The three decide to travel all around Sinnoh until N finds out Ghetsis is back. Will be Ferriswheelshipping later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

The Hero (BW fanfic)

**I don't own Pokémon, blah, blah, blah. Game Freak does. Ghetsis' quote is straight from the game, I won't take credit for that.**

**So that's about it… Except I own this story. Please review, I know the story won't be perfect, but it would be nice to have some suggestions to revise my story. ENJOY **

**There will be some Ferriswheelshipping, by the way.**

_Prologue _

_N's PoV_

"_Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokémon myself... I prepared someone for that purpose-N! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?"_ _My father yelled._

"_I don't believe that! He has more of a heart than you, Ghetsis!" White cried._

"_Ooh, I'm so offended!" Ghetsis mocked._

"_Alright, Cheren and I will take it from here," the Champion Alder said. The champion and Cheren stepped up to Ghetsis and bound him in handcuffs._

"_Mark my words, I. WILL. RETURN!" Ghetsis shouted while being dragged away. I stood there in silence. I didn't want to believe what he said. White walked up to me, her ocean eyes concerned._

"_N…" she whispered. I did not say anything._

"_N," she said again, "are you okay?" I wanted to explode right there. Did she think I was OKAY?_

_Fortunately, I held my fury inside._

"_I was a puppet… I thought I was the good guy… But I'm the antagonist?"_

"_I know you meant well, N. You cared, but Ghetsis had his own plans." She comforts. I released Reshiram out of its Pokéball. I walked to the edge of the throne room where Reshiram had burst through._

"_White, chase your dream of becoming the Champion. Don't let anything stop you," I took a step closer to Reshiram._

"_N! What are you doing?" White cries. She was on the verge of tears._

"_Getting away from here." I sit on Reshiram's snow colored back._

"_Don't leave!" White begged._

"_I think it's for the best," I say smiling sadly. Reshiram started to take off._

"_Farewell," were my last words in my home._

Platinum's PoV

Diamond and I were watching Volkner's battle. He was battling a tall, young man, a few years older than Diamond and I, probably. He also had bushy, long, green hair stuffed under a black hat.

The guy also had an unusual Pokémon even I didn't know about. It was large, gray, fox like creature with a red bushy ponytail.

"Zoroark, use Dark Pulse!" Ah, its name was Zoroark.

The Zoroark sent dark, purple waves to Volkner's Electivire.

"Dodge it!" Volkner commanded. Unfortunately, the Electivire was to slow. The Dark Pulse hit it and it was an instant knock out.

I had to admit, this guy would probably beat me in a Championship Match.

"Wow, Platinum! Did you see that?" Diamond exclaimed, just as impressed as I was.

"I bet he could beat you, Miss Berlitz, Sinnoh Champion," he teased.

"Don't be silly," I lie, lightly smacking his blue hair.

"No need to be violent, Berlitz!" he fake cried.

"Shush! Volkner is about to give out his badge!" I shush.

"That was a great battle," Volkner said. "You won the Beacon Badge, Challenger!"

"Thank you," was all the guy said. He must have not been able to see Diamond and I because the poor man crashed into.

"Woah, excuse me!" he said smiling. He is a fast talker. I barely understood him!

"I uh, um-"

"It's alright," Diamond said. "By the way, that was a great match between you and Volkner! He's the toughest Gym leader in the region! Are you ready for Elite Four and the _Champion_?" He nudged me in the ribs.

"Eek! Oh yes, are you ready?" I say.

"Unfortunately, no. This was my first badge." I just noticed his cute, boyish face.

"Oh really? Then I take it that you are from a different region?" I ask.

"Yes. I am from the Unova region."

"Do you know Professor Juniper?" Diamond pipes up.

"Professor Juniper…" The guy trails off. "Uh, yes."

"I bet you won eight badges from Unova. Have you faced off against the Pokémon League?" I ask, clearly interested. I wanted to know about this guy if I had to battle him in the future.

He froze. Obviously, something happened there.

"I'm not the Champion," he says.

Now I felt guilt waving off him. I so decided to change the subject.

"I'm Platinum Berlitz. This is my friend Diamond," I said.

"My name is N," he says. N? What sort of name is that?

"N?" I repeated. "Does it stand for something?"

"Duh," Diamond said.

"Yes. Yes it does." N confirms.

"Cool," I say. I adjusted my white hat.

"Since you're new here, how would you like to travel with us?" Diamond suggested.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," I help.

"Really? You would let me go with you guys?" N says even quicker than normal, with a slightly childish tone.

"Sure!" Diamond said. "We used to be a threesome, but our friend left a while ago."

"Wow. Thank you." He said.

And that's how my third adventure began.

**Hi, xxnateriver17xx here. Did you like it? Sorry, a lot of dialogue here -.-**

**I haven't read Pokémon Adventures yet, so forgive me if Platinum and Diamond are out of character. I might not base them on Pokémon Adventures. **

**By the way, this is my first story on so, I might take some time figuring out the website. I'll update every week, if not sooner.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Introductions**

**I made up Platinum's and Diamond's past and stuff. I'm basing Diamond on Lucas in the games, but I'm trying to make Platinum similar to the manga based on my limited knowledge XP**

**N's PoV**

"Let's get to know each other better," Diamond announced.

"That sounds like a good idea," Platinum agrees. "Diamond, you go first."

"Um, okay." Diamond thinks for a minute.

"I was born in Sandgem Town… I'm also an assistant of Professor Rowan."

Professor Rowan. Interesting.

"I'm fifteen."

What was up with all the people I meet? They're all KIDS!

"That's about it," Diamond says.

"Why don't we take our Pokémon out? I'm sure they'd like to meet N," Platinum suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," I agree. Except for the fact Reshiram would probably be too big to be in this area. But I could talk to their Pokémon…

"Let's go! Munchlax, Torterra, Lickitung, Bastiodon, Mamoswine, and Alakazam!" Diamond cried, throwing Pokéballs in the air.

"Empoleon, Rapidash, Lopunny, Froslass, Cherrim, Pachirisu!" Platinum called.

I released my Zoroark. He was startled, not expecting so many Pokémon.

"That's it? Just Zoroark?" Diamond asked. I shook my head.

"I have another one. I'll show you later."

_What the- Who are you green hair? _The Empoleon asked.

_Are you gonna attack us? Bring it on, stranger. You're of Cyrus' aren't cha? _The Munchlax said.

"No," I smile, "I'm N. You can trust me."

_You can understand us?_ Empoleon asked.

"Yes."

_Might be a trick, _Munchlax warned.

_Who is this? _Torterra asked.

_Apparently N. _Munchlax replied.

_Better not be part of Team Galactic, _Torterra growled.

"Why do you keep asking? I'm not even from here!" I say.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Platinum asked.

I turned red. I hadn't realized it would look like I was talking to myself.

"Talking to your Pokémon," I say coolly. Platinum crosses her arms.

"Really? Prove it!" she said.

"Tell me about Platinum," I tell the Pokémon.

*two minutes later*

"You are from Twinleaf Town, you are part of the old Berlitz family. Platinum is seventeen years old. Platinum, Diamond, and some hyper boy named Pearl defeated Team Galactic from making a new world. Platinum is the- C-Champion," I stuttered over the word "Champion".

I realized this girl was similar to White. But I really didn't want to think about it.

"You are right. My full name- rather my title is Lady Platinum Berlitz. How did you learn to talk to Pokémon?" she asked.

"I was born with it," I mumbled. Then Diamond skipped over here.

"Did Platinum tell you about her?"

"No, N told me," she said coolly.

"What?" Diamond gasped.

"I can talk to Pokémon. Her Pokémon told me a lot of things." I reply.

"Cool! What's Torterra saying?" he asked.

I concentrate for a minute.

"With all due respect, please shut up so I can hear green talk."

Platinum and Diamond burst into laughter. They soon stopped and asked-

"Who are you, N?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this story has a lot of dialogue, but that's mainly the beginning.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Three- N sort of lies**

**N's PoV**

"Who are you?" Platinum and Diamond ask.

"We can't talk to Pokémon like you do. Tell us about yourself!" Diamond said.

My normal blank face came on. Why did I have to have such a bad past? SO UNFAIR!

_Spit it out already, dude. Do we have to talk to Zoroark? _Munchlax commanded.

_I don't know N… They won't like what they hear, _Zoroark whispered to me.

"Is there something wrong?" Platinum asked, concerned.

"I can't- I don't wanna say anything!" I tell Zoroark, rather childishly.

_If they want to be friends, I'm sure they'll understand. Besides, you don't have to tell them the whole truth, _Zoroark suggested.

"My home was near the Pokémon League," I start. It wasn't a lie. My castle is behind it.

"Zoroark was my first Pokémon. When Zoroark was a Zorua, we used to play a lot… When I started my own journey, Zorua evolved… Yeah. I met my rival, White in Accumula Town. We later became the 'heroes' in our region's myth. I was the Hero of Truths, and White was the Hero of Ideals. Which is where my other Pokémon comes in. I caught Reshiram, the Pokemon which represented the truth in Dragon Spiral Tower."

"Later, I challenged the Pokemon League. I defeated the old Champion-"

"You are the Champion?" Platinum blurted out.

"It wasn't really official… And that's where my rival caught up. I told her to meet me at my 'home' so she could maybe awaken Zekrom, the Pokémon of ideals and battle me for real."

"I lost. So I left the region and came here." I finished.

…..Silence…

"Wow. You finished about an hour of talking into three minutes. Can I ask how old are you?" Diamond asked.

"I talk fast. I've heard. I'm twenty- two." I replied.

"You don't look twenty- two….." Platinum muttered.

"I have heard that too. I look young for my age."

"That may be but, at least you're tall! You must like a foot taller than Berlitz!" Diamond says cheerfully.

"Shut up," Platinum growls jokingly.

"Not very lady like," Diamond commented.

It was nice hearing such happiness from friends… It was such a new thing for me. The only thing Ghetsis taught me about friends is that they'll betray you.

I hope that's not the case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Veilstone City**

**Platinum's PoV**

Today we all agreed that we will travel to Veilstone City. Oh, the good times there.

What N said really surprised me. I wish I had the same talent. Traveling with them would be a lot easier…

"Is that Lake Valor," N said, not really asking, pointing to the sparkling blue water about forty yards away.

"Yup!" Diamond said.

"What happened here? It looks normal again!" I gasp in surprise.

"What do you mean, Platinum?" N asked, his cute, boyish face confused.

"A few years ago, Team Galactic blew this lake up in an attempt to find Azelf, the Pokémon of willpower."

"How did that work out?" N asked, with a somewhat child- like curiosity.

"Saturn, one of Team Galactic's commanders, won that round. That's when the events at Mount Coronet followed." Diamond replied.

"I see…" N said thoughtfully. "By the way, where are we going?"

"Veilstone City. It's only about twenty minutes away." I say.

"Then, can we visit the lake?" N asked.

"Sure!" Diamond and I said.

We reached the beautiful, sparkling, glass like waters of Lake Valor. The whole place just seemed so peaceful and beautiful; the trees rustling from the breeze so unlike the two years ago when _they _blew it up.

It was nice not to worry about anything. I had no reason to worry! No space- time distortions, no megalomaniacs. I bet Diamond felt the same way.

"Azelf is relaxed," N said out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about?" Diamond asked, "Azelf isn't even here."

"That's what you think… By the way, Azelf thanks you for saving it and its siblings."

"You're welcome then," I whisper.

We left the lake and finally reached the city of Veilstone. Everything was exactly the way I remember it. The Veilstone Mall, the Game Corner, Maylene's Gym… Even the empty Galactic Headquarters.

"PLATINUM!" a familiar voice yelled. I turned to see a familiar athletic girl with short pink hair and still that bandage on her nose.

"Maylene! How are you?" I ask.

"Good! No sign of those Galactic idiots thanks to you, Pearl and Diamond! Hey, who's this?" Maylene said, noticing the green haired stranger.

"I go by N," he said extending a pale hand out. Maylene shook it.

"Well, I'm Maylene, the Veilstone's Gym Leader!" Maylene declared. "Are you planning to challenge me?"

"Yes. Yes I am." N replies.

"How many badges do you have?" Maylene asked.

"One," he says.

"Don't underestimate him," I whisper to her, "He is powerful."

"Yes! A competent challenger!" she exclaims.

"Are you calling me INCOMPETENT?" I ask.

"….No…." Maylene replies.

"Let the girls talk!" Diamond suggested, "We should go to the Game Corner!"

"Sure," N agrees.

"Bye guys!" I yell as they walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eh, heh, heh… The point of the story is coming! I'm sure by the title of the chapter, you can tell SOMEBODY is going to come! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated too:P**

**Chapter Five- Code LOOKER**

**N's PoV**

"Do you have a Game Corner in Unova?" Diamond asks.

"Not that I've heard of," I admit.

"Aww, how do you LIVE?" Diamond exclaims.

"I don't know…" I say.

We reach a neon bright building close to the Gym. We walk in and I was blasted with music.

"SORRY! I FORGOT HOW LOUD THIS PLACE WAS!" Diamond yells. "I"LL GET THE COINS!" He walks away to a counter and pays for a case of coins.

"OKAY! GOT THEM! LET'S USE THAT SLOT MACHINE IN THE BACK!" He yells. We walk to the back of the room only to see that the machine was already occupied. A tall man with black hair and a trench coat was there.

"Looker!" Diamond yells. Wait a minute. Looker? _LOOKER? _This can't be good.

"Oh, Diamond! I see you found me here with a friend!" Looker greets.

"Yeah, this N," Diamond said.

"N… Do I know- I know you!" Looker realized.

"Looker, that sounds so stalkerish dude… You guys know each other?"

"He's that man from-" I cover his mouth.

"Excuse us," I say while dragging him outside. He throws my hand to the side.

"What are you doing here, N?" Looker asks suspiciously.

"I think the question is, why an International Police officer would be in a Game Corner."

"Touché." He replied.

"Looker, please don't tell anyone that I was part of Team Plasma. Especially the whole Leader thing."

"Why?" he asks narrowing his eyes.

"I don't want to be judged."

"I see," he says, "you want to start over."

"Yes, that's right."

"But I can talk about Team Plasma with you, right?"

"Yes, but not in front of Platinum and Diamond." I say firmly.

"You should probably be warned, young N."

This really can't be good.

"Ghetsis escaped from Alder and Cheren's custody."

I clenched my fist.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say." I growl, trying to contain my anger.

"I would be careful if you go back to Unova. He might be looking for you. Especially Reshiram. Now I must, because my cover has been blown and I have to get back to work. Be careful." Looker left, leaving dumbfounded.

I go back inside the Game Corner, pretending nothing ever happened.

He's out there. And he won't give up.

My father.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- The Cobble Badge

Platinum's PoV

I waved good bye to Maylene after she received a call from her father. Then from a distance, I could see an outline of Diamond and N.

When they came up closer, N looked somewhat worried.

"Hey guys!" I yelled.

"Hi Platinum," Diamond replied. N was silent, staring at the ground intently. I waved my hand in front of his face. His head snapped up.

"What?" He snapped.

"Sorry," N added apologetically.

"It's okay," I said awkwardly, "What's wrong?"

"I thought something was wrong," Diamond stated, "but you said it was nothing. Oh, by the way, we ran into Looker."

"Ahh, that weird police guy!" I exclaimed.

"He was pretty serious," N said quietly.

"You guys know each other?" I asked feeling a little surprised.

"Maybe."

"What were you two talking about?" Diamond demanded, "It looked bad from the window."

"Eh… Unova stuff, you know… Crimes and stuff you kids wouldn't understand," N mumbled. Kids? I am a WOMAN! Well, in a few years, yes, I will be.

"I think I might have to go back home soon," he added almost inaudibly.

"Why?" Diamond and I both cried.

"… Family crisis…" he replied. There was a hint of disdain in his tone.

"And that is the truth?" I ask.

"Yes. But not now, I'd leave later," he replied uncomfortably.

"Alright." I say suspiciously. God forbid N might be with Team Galactic. Come on, talking about crimes and "stuff"? You could see where I was going. The awkward silence made me remember something important.

"Maylene is free tomorrow. You can battle her," I said.

"Thank you for reminding me," N said quickly.

*** the next day***

With only one Pokémon, N managed to bring down Maylene's Meditite and her Machoke without a scratch on Zoroark, who ironically was the disadvantage here.

"C'mon Lucario!" she cried. The blue jackal like Pokémon was ready for battle.

"Aura Sphere!" she commanded. Lucario sent out a blue sphere of energy toward Zoroark.

"Block it with Focus Blast!" N shouted. The two moves collided, creating an explosion.

"Use Focus Blast again!" N shouted once more. Zoroark sent out the red sphere like beam again. Fortunately for Zoroark, the explosion distracted Lucario. The Focus Blast hit the target, but Lucario was still somehow standing.

"Bone Rush!" Maylene shouted. A bone appeared in Lucario's paws and threw it. The bone hit Zoroark, but there was barely any damage.

"Wow! Look at that!" Diamond exclaimed, pointing to his PokéDex. His PokéDex was upgraded to scan Pokémon's energy levels. Two icons of Lucario and Zoroark were on the screen with an HP meter, Lucario's meter almost empty and Zoroark's almost full.

"Flamethrower!" N ordered almost ruthlessly. This was uncharacteristic of his normal kind demeanor. The jet of fire hit Lucario, with such force it knocked it down. Lucario fainted. Maylene stood there for a moment before announcing, "Challenger N, you won the Cobble Badge!" She handed him the shiny metal.

"Thank you," N said.

"Well good luck on your next badge," Maylene replied. "Bye guys!"


End file.
